Y llegó ella
by Son Anne
Summary: La vida monótona de Gohan, con una novia que no lo ilusionaba, se vio alterada totalmente cuando apareció Marron
1. Chapter 1

… Y llegó  
**ella**

_La vida monótona de Gohan, con una novia que no lo ilusionaba, se vio alterada totalmente cuando apareció Marron_

Novela por Son Anne

* * *

Gohan Son bajó los tres escalones que lo separaban del jardín, atravesó este a paso ligero y, como todas las mañanas, sacó el auto y lo puso en marcha. Vivía en Par, un puerto pequeño cerca de la Capital del Oeste, de pocos habitantes, por lo que el recorrido de su chalet hasta su oficina era rápido. A los 37 años de edad, Gohan era alto y delgado, muy atractivo. Era un hombre serio, pues tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y pocas ilusiones, aunque tenía novia. Videl y él llevaban dos años de relaciones, pero jamás supo en realidad cómo empezaron. Fue casi sin darse cuenta. Se alzó de hombros. Ya había llegado a la oficina y todo lo demás dejaba de tener importancia. Al otro extremo del edificio veía la ciudad. Y mucho más allá estaba el mar. No sintió orgullo al contemplar aquella vista. El bien sabía que por sí solo jamás hubiese podido lograr su trabajo y fortuna. Gohan entró y fue directamente a su despacho particular. Saludó al pasar. Muchos hombres y mujeres trabajaban para él. Pensó que años antes era un empleado de Corporación Capsula. Quizás por eso nunca sintió orgullo ante quienes fueron sus compañeros.

—Buenos días —dijo a su secretaria.  
—Buenos días, señor Son.  
—¿Algo importante?  
—Todo lo del negocio lo tiene en esta carpeta. También se recibió un e-mail del pensionado de la Capital del Sur.  
—Dámelo —dijo con rapidez—. Muchas gracias, Leslie.

Leslie se retiró y Gohan empezó a leer.

—"Señor Son: Le informo que la señorita Marron Jinzo saldrá mañana para la Capital del Oeste y de allí partirá a Par. Ha terminado sus estudios de idiomas y quiso irse de inmediato. Le advierto que tratamos de detenerla, para que no hiciera el viaje sola, pero fue imposible. Ya tiene 22 años. Le agradecería que me informe de su llegada. Un saludo, Lidia Carton".

Gohan pensó que la directora del pensionado no había sido muy cuidadosa al permitirle viajar sola, pero en fin, ya era un hecho. Hacía cinco años que no veía a Marron. Tenía 17 años cuando murió su padre y él tuvo que ir a la Capital del Sur a decírselo. Marr lo adoraba, a pesar de que lo veía poco, pues Krilin se ocupaba demasiado de sus negocios. Gohan arrugó el ceño. Minutos después llamó a su secretaria. Tenían que empezar a trabajar y se olvidó de Marr. Al mediodía salió para encontrarse con Videl. Llevaba media hora de retraso. Seguro que la encontraría disgustada. La vio en el restaurante con unos amigos. Videl Satan era una mujer muy distinguida, pero su papá carecía de Capital. Vivía de su antiguo esplendor.

—Querido, cuánto has tardado…  
—Lo siento, a última hora siempre surgen asuntos que me retienen.

Gohan saludó a los amigos de su novia y cuando estos se retiraron, ella, airada, le dijo recriminándolo:

—Ya sabes que me molesta esperar.

Gohan sabía que cuando los amigos estuvieran lejos, ella diría esas palabras.

—No me debo a mí mismo, Videl. Soy responsable de unos negocios importantes. Bulma Brief me cedió la mitad de sus acciones para que cuidara su empresa. No estoy a tus órdenes, entiéndelo.  
—No me agrada tu respuesta.

Gohan se sintió cansado. Se preguntó una vez más qué había hecho él para recibir el castigo de tener una novia así. Videl tenía su edad. ¿Cómo se vio atrapado por ella? No lo sabía con exactitud. Cuando murió su mano derecha, Krilin, y lo dejó responsable de aquel enorme negocio, durante tres años se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso. Menos mal que Marron había querido continuar en el pensionado para estudiar idiomas, pues Krilin lo había dejado tutor legal de ella y especificó en su testamento que le entregaría su fortuna cuando cumpliera 25 años. La ventaja de eso es lo que le había dejado la mitad de sus acciones. Gohan recordó que un día, cuando salió a almorzar, se encontró con Videl. Era muy hermosa y empezaron a salir juntos. Sin saber cómo, se vio atrapado en un noviazgo que no lo ilusionaba. Su tía Fasha, quien siempre había vivido con él, se lo decía:

_Flash Back_

—"_Has sido un ingenuo. __Los Satan necesitan dinero y tú ahora lo tienes"._

_Fin Flash Back_

—¿Piensas salir de vacaciones este año, Gohan? —le preguntó Videl.  
—Imposible, querida.  
—Pues yo sí voy a irme a la Capital del Oeste.  
—Iré a verte.  
—Sería el colmo que no lo hicieras.

Gohan no se molestó en responderle.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!  
¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja, creo que no.

Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo fanfic que les había comentado en el fanfic anterior.  
Debo decir que estaba indecisa en que pareja hacerla, y me salio la idea un:  
GohanxMarron (aunque debo decir, que también me dio la idea: atal15).  
Se que se llevan 15 años en Dragon Ball (recuerdo que sigo las edades que tienen en el anime).  
Pensé: Si hay personas que juntan a TrunksxPan, que se llevan 14 años,  
¿por qué no juntar a Gohan y Marron?  
Lo sé, deben pensar que soy un poco loca.  
Pero, la idea de hacer novelas, es hacerlas originales y llamativas.  
Aunque no tengo nada contra TrunksxPan. Es libre de mis criticas.

Espero que esta "pareja" ficticia en mi imaginación, les agrade también.  
Y, debo decir que no tengo nada contra Videl. Ella me gusta, y me encanta la pareja GohanxVidel,  
pero, quise separarlos.

En fin, les daré un pequeño resumen para que entiendan un poco:  
_Gohan trabajaba con Bulma, haciendo artefactos para Corporación Capsula, esta le ofreció a él  
__un puesto en la empresa junto con Trunks, y acepto rápidamente.  
_(_Este fanfic es un U.A. y creo que un poco de OcC, no tiene nada de super poderes).  
__Estuvo varios meses trabajando en C.C., en Capital del Oeste. Pero, después, Bulma lo mando al puerto,  
llamado Par, para que atendiera el otro edificio de C.C., junto con Krilin, ya que este  
también trabajaba ahí, y se mudo._

También tengo que comentar que no saldrán algunos personajes de Dragon Ball.  
Quiero utilizar personajes secundarios, no los típicos que tienen la mayoría los fanfic's.  
Por si leyeron, Gohan tiene una tía que se llama Fasha (espero que la conozcan, y si no,  
es la compañera del escuadrón del papá de Goku, Bardock, aunque la conocen con otro nombre como: Seripa).  
Ella no sera hermana de Goku o Milk, sino, hermana de Bardock, es como la tía abuela.  
Se que no tiene nada que ver con ellos, pero lo quise poner así.

Respecto a las edades, como ya mencione:  
Gohan tiene 37, igual Videl, Marron 22, y Fasha ¿72?  
Algunos personajes son mios como:  
Leslie y Lidia Carton.  
Mencionare algunas partes de Dragon Ball, como las Capitales que tiene.

Sin más, me despido de ustedes.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente, lectoras.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

* * *

Entró en el chalet. Gohan pensó que una vez casado con Videl tendría que dejarlo, pues era de Marron Jinzo. Claro que él no se casaría hasta que ella lo hiciera primero. Así se lo había prometido a su padre. Gohan recordó cuando Krilin lo llamó un día a su oficina y le dijo:

_Flash Back_

—_Muchacho, acabo de hacer mi testamento. Te cedo la mitad de mis bienes. También te dejo la tutela de mi hija. Al defender tus intereses vas a defender los suyos. Además, tengo plena confianza en Fasha. Sé que seguirás mis pasos. Claro todo esto es por si algo me ocurriera antes de que Marr cumpla 25 años._

_Fin Flash Back_

Gohan entró y vio a tía Fasha.

—Marr llegó hace una hora, Gohan.  
—¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo está? La dejé de ver cuando tenía 17 años…  
—Era largirucha y fea, pero ahora se ha convertido en una mujer muy bella. Ya la verás. ¿Estuviste con Videl?  
—Sí, tía —dijo sin entusiasmo.  
—Gohan, ¿por qué continúas con una relación que no te hace feliz?  
—No lo sé.

Gohan pensó que él jamás había amado a una mujer. ¿Aventuras? Sí, ¿qué hombre no las tiene? Pero estar enamorado, jamás. Quizás por eso no rompía con Videl.

—¿Sabes, Gohan? Me gustó Marron. Es simpática y muy sencilla.  
—Igual que su padre.  
—Sí, así era Krilin. Cuando Marron salga de su cuarto, comeremos.

Mr. Satan miró a su hija con seriedad. Era necesario que se casara pronto con Gohan o irían a la bancarrota.

—¿Sabías que llegó la hija de Krilin? Acabo de enterarme.  
—No lo sabía —dijo Videl indiferente—. Gohan no me lo dijo.  
—Pues si como dice, tiene que esperar a que esa joven se case para hacerte su esposa, estamos muy mal.

Videl no respondió.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu novio que podrías ser una buena madre para esa niña? —le dijo su padre.  
—Por favor, papá, no es una niña. Tiene 22 o 23 años.

La conversación tenía lugar entre ellos. Videl, como siempre, continuaba cerrada en su hostil mutismo. Sabía que su padre se había dado la gran vida y por eso ahora estaba en la ruina y esperaba que ella solucionara sus problemas casándose con Gohan. No era justo que la presionara de esa manera. Y no creía que su padre pudiera sostenerse hasta que Gohan decidiera casarse. Tal vez él ignoraba el desastre financiero de su casa.

—Deberías adelantar la boda —dijo tímidamente su padre.  
—Nunca hablamos de boda, papá.  
—Videl, por favor, no te lo diré…  
—¿Qué es lo que no puedes decirme? Habla, por favor.  
—Si no pago, perderemos la casa. Tengo unos seis meses.

Videl se mordió los labios. Siempre lo mismo. ¿Qué había hecho él de su fortuna? No quedaban joyas, pues todo había ido a manos de prestamistas usureros. Solo le quedaba un collar de diamantes y por nada del mundo lo cedería, pues era un regalo de su abuela.

—Yo creo que tu collar nos ayudaría —dijo su papá en voz baja.  
—¡No!  
—Videl, al fin y al cabo es de la familia… Pero si no quieres que lo vendamos, cásate cuanto antes.  
—Papá… No puedo casarme cuando yo quiera. Gohan Son es quien tendrá que pedírmelo y no parece muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto, Marron se levantó de la cama, se bañó y procedió a vestirse. No se sentía feliz ni infeliz. Simplemente había llegado a su casa después de muchos años de ausencia. Le había agradado la tía Fasha. Era simpática y afectuosa. A quien no había visto aún era a su tutor. Le hacía mucha gracia tener uno hasta que cumpliera 25 años. Si lo rechazaba, perdería la herencia de su padre y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Sus amigas le habían preguntado cómo era su tutor. ¿Viejo o joven, guapo o feo? Marron sabía que era joven, pero no lo recordaba muy bien. Lo había conocido cuando tenía 17 años en una circunstancia muy dolorosa para ella. Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Abrió y vio que era la tía Fasha, quien la miraba con admiración.

—Te has puesto muy guapa. Ya Gohan llegó. Te espera para que comamos juntos.

Marr era una chica rubia, de ojos celestes, grandes y expresivos.

—¿Cómo es mi tutor? ¿Es comprensivo o tiene mal genio?  
—Gohan es buenísimo.  
—Menos mal —dijo riendo.

Fasha pensó que Marr, con su personalidad, iba a alegrar la casa, pero a la vez, era una gran responsabilidad para Gohan, cuya vida era muy monótona.

—¿Gohan es casado?  
—No.  
—¿Tiene bigote?  
—No —dijo tía Fasha riéndose.  
—Mejor, no me gustan los bigotes. Bueno, vamos a verlo ya.

Salieron del cuarto. Cuando llegó al comedor, Gohan ya estaba allí y se quedó mirándola. Marr vestía una falda estrecha y un pulóver sin mangas. Moderna, joven, bellísima y desenvuelta, lo inquietó.

—Hola, Gohan —dijo dándole la mano.  
—Hola, ¿cómo estás, Marron?  
—Muy bien. ¿Comemos?  
—Por supuesto.

Gohan se sintió incómodo. En su casa todo era orden y monotonía, y estaba seguro de que esa joven iba a perturbar su vida por completo.

—Bueno, bienvenida a casa. Tengo que salir. Quedas con tía Fasha, Marr.

Tía Fasha estaba desconcertada. Gohan era un hombre agradable, amable, y no entendía por qué había sido tan frío con Marron. Por eso se lo aclaró:

—Marr, Gohan no es así.  
—No me digas cómo es Gohan, tía Fasha. Me gusta conocer a las personas y catalogarlas según mi criterio. Me parece que es un viejo serio.  
—Hija, ¿cuántos años crees que tiene?  
—No lo sé ni me interesa.  
—Pues tiene 15 años más que tú.  
—Lo único que sé de él es que estudió para ser científico y que papá le dejó la mitad de sus bienes. También sé que él ha multiplicado la fortuna.  
—¿Te molesta la decisión de tu padre?  
—Por favor, tía Fasha, ¿quién crees que soy? El dinero no me importa mucho. Además, aunque tú seas la "tía" de Gohan, vas a ser como mi madre.

Marron la abrazó y Fasha sonrió enternecida. Sentía la ilusión de tener a Marr.

—Pero no te emociones, tía Fasha. ¿Sabes? Voy a bañarme en la piscina. ¿Gohan se baña?  
—Lo hace pocas veces. Los domingos.  
—¿Tiene novia?  
—Sí.  
—¡Qué gracioso! No me imagino a Gohan diciéndole cosas tiernas a una mujer.  
—¿Tú sabes mucho del amor?  
—No, tía, pero he leído… Oye, una amiga del pensionado llamada Jessica Grant está aquí desde hace seis meses y va a venir a verme.  
—Sé quién es. Su padre es ingeniero.  
—Nosotras fuimos inseparables.

Marr se marchó a su cuarto y se puso un traje de baño de una pieza.

* * *

¡Taran, creo que se pone interesante!  
Quiero decir algunas cosas:  
Krilin es muy conocido en el puerto Pat, ya que es pequeño.  
Así que por eso, la mayoría de las personas que viven allí, lo conocen.

Jessica Grant:  
Es una de los personajes inventados por mi.

La amistad que tiene Gohan y Krilin es grande.  
Ya que ven que en la saga de los Saiyans, Freezer y Cell, son muy unidos.  
Es por eso, que aquí los puse igual, pero sin super poderes.  
(Los considero como humanos "comunes" como cualquiera).

Gohan tuvo algunas aventuras con mujeres, pero nada serio.  
Ya que cuando estudiaba preparatoria y universidad, aun no conocía a Videl.  
Ya después, cuando se mudo al puerto, es ahí donde la vio.  
Y, de un momento a otro, empezaron a ser novios.  
Los dos tenían como 35 años, ups.

Pronto vendrán aventuras que pasara Marron en el puerto.

En fin, espero que les vaya gustando.  
Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

Rápida, se lanzó al agua. Minutos después, oyó unos gritos:

—¡Marr! ¡Marr!

Era Jessica. La joven salió del agua y tía Fasha vio cómo Marr abrazaba a su amiga sin importarle que la estaba mojando.

—Cuando supe que ya estabas aquí, me sentí tan feliz… No te imaginas lo que es tener a una amiga en el pueblo más hermoso, pero a la vez el más aburrido de la Capital del Oeste. ¿Qué te ha parecido tu tutor?  
_—_Un tipo serio, con anteojos.  
—Mi papá lo aprecia mucho. Dice que tu padre no pudo dejarte en mejores manos. Tiene una inteligencia fuera de lo común, pero es muy monótono.  
_—_Tiene novia. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es esa mujer.

¿Tenía en realidad curiosidad por saber cómo era la novia de Gohan? Pues sí, porque no lo imaginaba en plan romántico.

—La conozco bien. Videl Satan es alta, morena y muy distinguida, pero su papá no tiene un centavo. Mi padre no se explica cómo pueden ser novios, porque cuando los ha visto, parecen dos postes.  
_—_¡Qué gracioso!  
_—_¿Quieres que salgamos? Tengo auto.  
_—_Yo se lo pediré mañana a mi tutor.  
_—_Bueno, me voy, Marr. Vendré a recogerte en una hora. ¿Te parece?  
_—_Sí. Estaré lista.

Una hora después, las dos chicas recorrieron el puerto. Se bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar. Vieron a un hombre estrafalario que pintaba. Este las miró con indiferencia.

—¿Lo conoces, Jessica?  
_—_No… Bueno, lo veo aquí todas las mañanas. Me mira como si yo fuera cualquier cosa y continúa pintando.  
_—_¿Cómo se llama?  
_—_No lo sé.  
_—_Voy a averiguarlo.

Marron se acercó al pintor y le hizo un comentario sobre el cuadro.

—Creo que le falta colorido.

El hombre la miró. Tenía los ojos grises y era muy atractivo.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Vine a pintar, no a escuchar tu opinión.  
_—_Grosero _—_le dijo Marr.

Gohan entró en la casa a las seis de la tarde. Todos los días llegaba puntualmente a esa hora, para cenar con tía Fasha. Esta vez, Marr estaba con ella.

—Buenas noches _—_dijo saludándolas_—_. Me dijo tía Fasha que saliste con una amiga a recorrer el puerto. ¿Qué te pareció después de años de ausencia?  
_—_Muy bonito.  
_—_Ten cuidado, Marr. No todo el mundo aquí es bueno. Elige bien a tus amistades.

Gohan había hablado con el mismo tono monótono de siempre y Marr pensó que era un hombre cargado de las responsabilidades que le había dejado su padre y que quizás por eso era tan serio. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Gohan le dijo con amabilidad:

—Te ruego, Marron, que no me juzgues por las apariencias. Fíjate solo en lo que he hecho durante tantos años, para cuidar y aumentar la fortuna que tu padre me encomendó. Me gustaría que me tengas confianza y que seas feliz aquí.  
_—_Gracias, Gohan _—_le dijo emocionada_—_. No esperaba menos de ti.  
_—_Gohan y yo _—_dijo tía Fasha, quien se había mantenido en silencio_—_, queremos lo mejor para ti. Siempre le estaremos agradecidos a Krilin por la confianza que depositó en nosotros. Y ahora, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y pasaron al elegante comedor. Esa noche, Marr se durmió pensando que Gohan era un buen hombre y que daría la vida por defenderla. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Gohan ya se disponía a marcharse, Marron lo estaba esperando en la salita.

—Has madrugado _—_le dijo Gohan.  
_—_Quería hablar contigo. Me gustaría tener un auto _—_le dijo de pronto.  
_—_Lo entiendo, pero antes de comprarlo quisiera conocerte un poco más, saber que vas a ser juiciosa para manejarlo.  
_—_¿Qué dices?  
_—_Lo que escuchaste, Marr. Sé que muchos tienen autos y son menores que tú, pero también sé que algunos se han matado en accidentes por conducir de manera inadecuada. Bueno, me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde. Hasta la noche.

Marron se quedó inmóvil. Salió a la calle para ir a buscar a Jessica y contarle lo sucedido. Iba furiosa con Gohan. ¿Quién era él para negarle algo de su fortuna? Ya tenía 22 años, no era una adolescente irresponsable. ¿Qué se creía Gohan? Marron pasó por el muelle. Cerca estaba el pintor que había visto el día anterior.

—Hola _—_la detuvo él_—. _¿No vas a decirme que a mi cuadro le falta colorido?  
_—_No me interesa tu cuadro.  
_—_Me llamo Max. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?  
_—_Por supuesto que no.

Marron se alejó a toda prisa. Cuando llegó a casa de Jessica, esta le preguntó:

—¿Adónde vamos?  
_—_Me da lo mismo.  
_—_¿Al muelle?  
_—_No. Ahí no.

Jessica se alzó de hombros y se fueron a una cafetería. Los días se fueron pasando. Marr hacía lo mismo: salía de casa e iba a buscar a Jessica para pasear. Otras veces era Jessica quien iba a su casa y se bañaban en la piscina. Un día, cuando iba caminando, vio un auto descapotable rojo. Sentado ante el volante estaba el pintor. Ella pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, pero escuchó que él le decía:

—Hola.

Marron se detuvo.

—Hola.  
_—_¿Quieres sentarte un rato a mi lado? No voy a comerte, mujer. Solo deseo conversar contigo.  
_—_¿Quieres que me siente en tu auto?  
_—_Sí. ¿Te parece muy viejo?  
_—_Viejísimo.  
_—_Lo siento, no puedo ofrecerte otro.  
_—_¿De dónde eres?  
_—_Del mundo. Tan pronto estoy aquí como en otra parte. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
_—_Marron, pero me dicen Marr.  
_—_¿No te aburres aquí? Te vi por primera vez cuando criticaste mi cuadro.  
_—_Acabo de regresar. Estaba estudiando idiomas en un pensionado.  
_—_Tu familia debe tener dinero, entonces. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Espero que mi auto funcione.

Max la miró de un modo que a Marr no le gustó, y ella se alejó. Decidió que desde ese momento, cada vez que lo viera, huiría.

* * *

Fin de capitulo, puf.  
Les quiero a agradecer a todas las que me dejaron reviews:  
Me agrada saber que les esta gustando.

Por lo que se fijan Gohan tiene su lado paternal.  
Y trato de escribirlo como en final de Dragon Ball Z.

Mas adelante se pondrá mas interesante.  
Y Max:  
Es unos de mis personajes (si que es terco).

Nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Marr tenía espíritu de contradicción. Por eso, cuando Gohan le habló esa noche, sintió una rabia infinita y decidió hacer lo contrario.

—Marr, me dijeron que te han visto conversando en el muelle con ese pintor llamado Max Motley.

Marr lo miró interrogante. ¿Quién se lo había dicho? No creía haber cometido ningún pecado por hablar con él.

—Se trata de un aventurero. Espero que no te detengas a hablar con él. Nadie sabe de dónde ha venido ni lo que piensa hacer. La mujer tiene que cuidarse por encima de todo y de todos. ¿Me entiendes?

Marr no se alteró, pero desde ese momento decidió que al día siguiente iría a conversar con el pintor.

—No tengo simpatía por ese hombre, pero tampoco siento rechazo. Ha sido correcto conmigo, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?  
—Es un aventurero.  
—Bueno —dijo molesta—, no vamos a pretender que todos sean tan pulcros, tan metódicos y tan monótonos como tú. Él es un hombre que vive y piensa de un modo diferente. ¿Es censurable por eso?  
—¡Marr! —dijo tía Fasha, asustada.  
—Lo siento, tía Fasha. El hecho de que Gohan sea mi tutor no significa que va a dirigir mis pasos y mi vida.  
—Te prohíbo —la voz de Gohan temblaba de la indignación—, Marr…  
—Gohan, por favor…  
—Tú, cállate, tía Fasha.  
—Vaya —dijo Marr, con ironía—, por lo visto sí tienes nervios en el cuerpo.

Ocurrió de modo inesperado. Sin duda, Gohan Son no era tan apagado como parecía. Se puso de pie, derribó la silla, alzó la mano y le dio una bofetada a Marr en la mejilla. Tía Fasha lanzó un grito. Marr se levantó poco a poco y le dijo fríamente:

—Así es como pagas tú la fortuna que te regaló mi padre.

La miraron los dos. Tía Fasha con una expresión de asombro, de dolor, de decepción. Gohan, cansado, giró en redondo y se marchó del comedor. El primer impulso de Marr fue correr tras él y pedirle que la perdonara, pero no lo hizo. Salió corriendo y se fue a su cuarto. Se acostó y las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus mejillas. Jamás podría olvidar la expresión de amargura en el rostro de Gohan. Tampoco la decepción que reflejaba el de la tía Fasha. Pasaron unas horas. Eran las 11 de la noche y la casa estaba silenciosa. Marr no pudo más. Ella no era una mujer tirana ni rencorosa. Gohan era un buen hombre, que había cuidado su fortuna y ella, a la primera ocasión, le había lanzado una frase hiriente. No podía continuar así. Tenía que enmendar su error. Se levantó de la cama. Así como estaba, con ropa de dormir, se puso un camisón encima y salió a buscar a Gohan. Vio que había luz en su despacho y entró. Lo vio de espaldas, pensativo.

—Gohan…

Se volteó asustado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Marr? Deberías estar durmiendo —le dijo.

Ni un reproche, ni una frase amarga. La dulzura de su voz la avergonzó aún más.

—Gohan, yo… quería pedirte perdón.

Gohan saco lentamente la mano de su bolsillo, se quitó los anteojos, y con su otra mano la puso en el rostro femenino. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura y Marr empezó a llorar. Era un momento de una gran intimidad, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de eso.

—Me porté groseramente contigo y no te lo mereces, Gohan. Si pudieras perdonarme, por favor…  
—Perdóname tú a mí. Nunca debí darte una bofetada. No sé lo que me pasó.  
—La merecía por ser altanera.  
—Eres una mujer maravillosa, Marr. Te pareces a tu padre. Él se enfadaba con frecuencia y cuando daba la vuelta, se le pasaba todo. Lo importante es que no guardes rencor en tu corazón.  
—Lo sé, Gohan. ¿Sabes? Ya vamos conociéndonos —rio Marr, más tranquila.  
—¿Vas a volver a hablar con ese hombre… el pintor?  
—Sí, Gohan.  
—¡Marron!  
—Gohan, ya soy una mujer y tengo que descubrir a la gente por mí misma. Si no le hablo, voy a estar intrigada. Prefiero comprobar que no vale la pena.  
—Es peligroso jugar con fuego.

Marr se echó a reír. Le gustaba estar con Gohan en penumbras, por lo visto, es la primera vez que lo veía sin anteojos, y vaya, era más atractivo, sus ojos negros la atrapaban y la hacían sentir como un agujero negro. De pronto se sentía protegida por él.

—Tal vez te enamores de él.  
—No lo creo, Gohan.  
—El matrimonio no es para un día ni para un año. A veces puede ser demasiado largo y uno debe buscar bien para alcanzar la felicidad o, por lo menos, la tranquilidad.

Marron, de pronto, le preguntó algo que dejó a Gohan desconcertado:

—¿Has buscado a la mujer ideal para que te dé esa tranquilidad? Conocí a Videl el otro día. No hablé con ella, pero Jessica me la enseño. No es la mujer para ti.  
—Marron —se echó a reír Gohan—, ¿cómo sabes que Videl no es la mujer para mí? Anda, regresa a tu cuarto que es tarde. ¡Ah!... Nunca cambies, Marr —le dijo mientras se volvía a poner los anteojos.

Salió temprano y fue a caminar, pero no encontró al pintor. Mejor, pensó. Entonces Marr se dirigió a la empresa. Vio el auto de Gohan estacionado frente a la entrada. Los hombres la miraron con admiración.

—¿Qué desea, señorita? —le preguntó la recepcionista.  
—Soy Marron Jinzo. Quiero ver a Gohan Son.  
—Pase, su oficina está al fondo.

En la puerta estaba un letrero que decía "Dirección".

* * *

¡Jojojo, ¿las deje con más?!  
Disculpen por dejarlas así, pero es parte de la lectura.

Los demás capítulos serán tan emocionantes como este capitulo.  
Y cierta personita empezara a sentir sentimientos por la otra.  
Gracias por los reviews, chicas:  
Ustedes son las que me dan más inspiración.  
Atal15:  
Pensare tu propuesta de PanxAndroide#17.  
Y, las demás:  
Creo que es bueno leer algo nuevo sobre una "pareja" que puede ser agradable.

Bueno, sin decir nada más.  
Nos seguimos en el próximo.  
Saludos y besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

* * *

Marr empujó suavemente y entró diciendo:

—Bueno días, Gohan.

Gohan se puso de pie rápidamente:

—Marr, qué alegría me da que hayas venido —dijo riendo, quitándose los anteojos.

Marr pensó:

—"Si sonreirá más y no usara los anteojos a menudo, se le quitarían cinco años de encima. Gohan es muy atractivo y esa Videl no lo merece, pues no lo hace feliz".

Se turbó ante esos pensamientos que no conducían a nada y se acercó a Gohan para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Pensé que nada de esto te interesaba.  
—Pues te equivocaste. Enséñame todo lo que nos pertenece, Gohan.

Gohan se sintió turbado. Marron era muy bella y femenina, y en ese momento tuvo envidia de todos los hombres que pudieran estar a su alrededor. Aturdido por esos sentimientos, sin ponerse a pensar que empezaba a enamorarse de Marron, le dijo:

—Vamos, te enseñaré todo —le dijo, poniéndose de nuevo los anteojos.  
—¿Me invitas a almorzar después?  
—Por supuesto.  
—Un día vas a tener que llevarme a la Capital del Oeste, Gohan.  
—Vamos el domingo.  
—¿No estás citado con tu novia?  
—Podemos ir los tres.  
—No. Tu novia no me agrada.  
—Marr, Videl es una buena mujer.  
—Puede ser, pero no me gusta para ti.

Gohan pensó que Marr tenía razón en lo que pensaba de Videl. Por la noche, cuando Gohan llegó a la casa, vio a Marr y a Jessica en la piscina.

—Gohan —lo llamó Jessica—, ven a bañarte con nosotras.

Gohan se acercó a ellas y las saludó.

—Es muy tarde, van a resfriarse.  
—Vamos, Gohan —le dijo Marr melosa—, disfruta del agua con nosotras.

Marron salió del agua en ese momento. Gohan parpadeó al verla. Con un bikini, podía admirar su cuerpo escultural. Y sintió celos de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se asustó ante la intensidad de sus pensamientos. Él era un hombre tranquilo, equilibrado, y ahora Marr despertaba en él unos locos deseos irreprimibles. Sin poder soportar más, se alejó rápidamente y las dejó solas.

—Es desconcertante —le dijo Marr a Jessica—. No acabo de comprenderlo.  
—¿Para qué quieres comprenderlo?  
—Sí, es verdad. Basta con que él me comprenda, pero eso me parece egoísta de mi parte, Jessica.  
—Ten cuidado, Marron. Podrías enamorarte de tu tutor.  
—"¿Estaré enamorándome de él?", pensó Marron, asustada. "Sería terrible, pues Gohan ama a otra mujer".

Marr iba a salir y cuando se acercó a tía Fasha para darle un beso la notó pálida, como si fuera a desmayarse. Se asustó y le dijo:

—¿Qué tienes, tía Fasha? Te veo mal.  
—Nada, Marr, no te inquietes.

Marr llamó a Gohan por su celular y le dijo angustiada:

—Gohan, tía Fasha está enferma.  
—Salgo para allá. Mientras tanto, voy a llamar al médico para que llegue a verla.

Marron colgó. Sentía dolor al pensar que algo podía pasarle a tía Fasha.

—Creo que trabajas demasiado en esta casa, tía Fasha. Siempre estás pendiente de Gohan y de mí. Sería mejor que él se casara y nos dejara solas.

Marr lo dijo sin sentirlo, esperando únicamente la respuesta de tía Fasha.

—Gohan no se casará hasta que tú lo hagas, Marr. Eso lo ha dicho siempre.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada al mismo tiempo de Gohan y del doctor Martin.

—Marr —dijo Gohan—, dejemos a tía Fasha sola con el doctor Martin.

Los dos salieron del cuarto y Marron, impulsivamente, le preguntó a Gohan:

—¿Es cierto que no te casarás hasta que yo lo haga?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y tu novia te esperará?  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Porque si yo fuera tu novia no esperaría. Te lo aseguro.  
—No todas las mujeres son tan impetuosas como tú, Marron. Además, tal vez te enamores pronto… quizás del pintor.  
—No he vuelto a verlo —dijo riéndose—, pero te aseguro de que no es mi tipo de hombre, Gohan. El solo me despertó curiosidad, por lo extravagante que es.

El médico salió en ese momento con una expresión de preocupación en la cara.

—Vamos a llevarla al hospital  
—¿Es grave, doctor?  
—Me temo que sí.

Gohan sintió un dolor muy profundo en su corazón. Tía Fasha era hermana de su abuelo, pero había estado con él cuando llego al puerto, y para él era como su segunda madre.

—Voy a llamar una ambulancia.

Marr lloraba y abrazaba a tía Fasha, diciéndole con ternura:

—Te pondrás bien y regresarás con nosotros muy pronto, tía Fasha.

Se la llevaron en la ambulancia. Gohan y Marron salieron detrás, en el auto de él. Marron lo miró y se dio cuenta de que Gohan tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Gohan… —susurró tomándole la mano con ternura.

El la miró y le dijo:

—Ella es como mi segunda madre.

Gohan pensó que iba a sentirse muy solo el día que tía Fasha le faltara. Ya no le parecía normal casarse solo para tener un hogar e hijos. No. El necesitaba amor. Había descubierto que amaba a Marron, pero sabía que era un imposible. Tenía 37 años, le llevaba 15. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Un corazón herido, una vida solitaria… Tía Fasha pasó varios días en el hospital y Videl fue muy pocas veces a preguntar por ella. Gohan decidió que no podía casarse con Videl. Aunque Marron no fuera para él, no podía atar su vida a una mujer que no amaba, que vivía para criticarlo, que no tenía nada en común con él. Y fue a buscarla a su casa.

—Mucho tardaste en venir. Antes que tu tía y que tú trabajo, estoy yo.  
—Te equivocas, Videl. Antes que mi tía enferma no lo estás. Y de mis deberes, tampoco. Acéptalo de una vez.  
—Di mejor que no me amas, Gohan.  
—En efecto, tienes razón. No te amo. No has hecho nada para que te amara. Yo tengo corazón, sentimientos, y de ti nada he recibido, solo críticas. Si te portas así conmigo ahora que eres mi novia, ¿qué puedo esperar cuando seas mi esposa?  
—Mi padre esperaba…  
—Que me casara contigo, pero no voy a hacerlo. Si quieres, puedo entrar a hablar con él para explicarle lo sucedido.  
—No es necesario, Gohan. Vete ya.

Videl quedó sola, pensativa. La voz de su padre la sobresaltó:

—Lo escuché todo. Tú tuviste la culpa de que Gohan se alejara de ti.

Gohan no le comentó a nadie que había terminado con Videl, pero Marron lo supo porque se lo dijo Jessica.

—Gohan ya no es novio de Videl.  
—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó sintiendo una inexplicable alegría.  
—Videl se lo contó a una amiga hace una semana. ¿No te lo dijo Gohan?  
—No. Pero es que con la enfermedad de tía Fasha y el trabajo, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para conversar conmigo.  
—Dicen que Videl se fue a la Capital del Oeste con su padre. ¿Y tú tampoco sales hoy?  
—No. Entre atender la casa, con todo lo que hacía tía Fasha, e ir al hospital, se me va todo el día.  
—Pues te estás convirtiendo en ama de casa sin esposo.  
—Es mi deber. Me daría mucha tristeza que tía Fasha muriera y yo estuviera por ahí divirtiéndome. Ya habrá tiempo.  
—Marr, ¿qué pasará si tía Fasha fallece? ¿Te quedarás viviendo con Gohan? Esta casa es tuya, me lo dijo mi padre.  
—Tu papá sabe más cosas que yo. Por supuesto que nos quedaremos aquí. No voy a dejar a Gohan cuando más me necesite.  
—¿Sabes, Marr? Has cambiado. Te noto más madura, más sensata.

Las dos sonrieron. Cuando Jessica se despidió, Marron pensó que sí, que había cambiado. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Rápidamente, se fue al hospital.

* * *

¡Hi!  
Creo que es bueno decir que este es el penúltimo capitulo.  
Me sorprende que vaya a terminar mi segundo fanfic.  
El siguiente capitulo, sera un poco mas largo, y habrá mas sorpresas.

Quiero comentar que Gohan tiene mucho afecto a tía Fasha (como si fuera Piccoro).  
Y lo puse celoso, ya que, cuando Goku le dice que le prepare una cita a Videl con el Supremo Kaiosama,  
este explota de celos, que hasta se le pone la cara roja.  
Si no saben cuando pasa eso, es el capitulo 250.

Antes de despedirme:  
Perdonen por no haber actualizado pronto, pero, en esta semana tengo exámenes, pfff.  
Así de que tengo que estudiar y preparar carpetas de evidencias.  
Aun no se cuando pondré el ultimo capitulo. Solo les pido paciencia.  
Advertencia:  
Cambiare de rated a M, ya que pondre Lemon.  
Espero que les este gustando demasiado.  
Y gracias a todas que me dejaron reviews, se los agradezco mucho, chicas.

Un resumen:  
_Cuando se mudo Gohan al puerto, se fue a vivir con su tía Fasha._  
_Cuando hizo el testamento Krilin, este le dijo a Gohan que cuando falleciera él, se fuera a vivir a la casa de él y de Marron (en esos momentos ella  
no se encontraba, ya que esta estaba en un pensionado de idiomas),_  
_junto con su tía Fasha._  
_Es en donde, actualmente, viven Gohan, Marron y tía Fasha._  
_Así que, esa casa le pertenece a Marron, wow._

Ahora si, nos vemos en el próximo.  
Tengo que admitir que aun no se como sera mi tercer fanfic.  
Así que, si quieren denme ideas.


	6. Fin

Ultimo capitulo 6

* * *

Cuando llegó, tía Fasha estaba despierta y débilmente le hizo señas de que se acercara.

—Marr, quiero hablarte… Si yo muero… La casa es tuya, pues tu padre te la dejó antes de morir.  
—Lo sé, tía.  
—Gohan terminó con Videl. Me lo dijo él mismo. Me alegro, pues ella no era mujer para mi "sobrino". A Gohan le costará encontrar otra novia…  
—¿Qué puedo hacer por él, tía Fasha?  
—Por favor, no lo abandones. Por favor, Marr… Gohan y tú…

No pudo continuar. Tía Fasha entró en estado de coma y horas después, falleció. Marron se preguntaba angustiada qué habría querido decirle tía Fasha. Después del funeral, Gohan se reintegró de nuevo al trabajo. Al regresar a la casa sentía paz, porque Marron lo estaba esperando. Comían juntos y pasaban las noches conversando. Ambos se sentían muy unidos y recordaban mucho a tía Fasha. Un día por la mañana, cuando Gohan se había ido a la oficina, llegó Jessica. Con su habitual sinceridad, se lo dijo:

—No se ve bien en el puerto que vivas con tu tutor, que es un hombre joven, cuando ya no está tía Fasha.

Marron se sulfuró.

—Esas son murmuraciones de pueblerinos. ¿Piensas lo mismo?  
—No sé. La gente dice que Gohan podría irse a un hotel o a otra casa. Mi padre piensa igual, Marr, y me dijo, por el cariño que les tiene, que va a ir a hablar con Gohan hoy mismo. Ustedes, por el dolor que sienten, tal vez no lo han pensado.  
—Mira Jessica, no le perdonaré a tu padre que se meta en nuestros asuntos privados. Nosotros somos felices aquí.  
—Bueno, no sé por qué eres feliz así, si Gohan solo es tu tutor.

Le anunció la visita la secretaria. Gohan quedó un poco asombrado. El ingeniero Grant, padre de Jessica, jamás había ido a su despacho, aunque eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

—Buenos días, Gohan.  
—Buenos días, Curt. Siéntate.  
—Te asombrará que haya venido a verte, pero me mueve el cariño que siento por ti y por Marr. Mira, voy a hablarte directamente de esto. La gente murmura que no es correcto que ustedes dos sigan viviendo en la misma casa ahora que Fasha no está.

Curt esperó la reacción de Gohan, pero este guardó silencio.

—Te ofrezco mi casa mientras encuentras una a tu gusto. Mi esposa me dijo que si te hubieras puesto a pensar que podías perjudicar a Marr, te hubieras ido antes. Fue una lástima que terminaras tu noviazgo con Videl, pues te hubieras casado y tendrías tu hogar.  
—Gracias, Curt, por tus buenas intenciones —fue lo único que dijo Gohan.  
—Bueno, me voy. Estoy seguro de que Krilin aprobaría lo que he venido a hacer hoy por el bien de Marron.

Cuando Curt se marchó, Gohan quedó inmóvil. De pronto se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Renunciar a ver a Marron todas las noches era muy doloroso, pero tenía que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible. Estaban reunidos en la salita. Gohan no hallaba cómo empezar a decirle lo que había hablado con Curt Grant.

—Marr, desde que murió tía Fasha vivimos demasiado solos. Bueno, no sé cómo decirte lo que pretendo.  
—¿Quieres que… te ayude? Jessica vino a decirme que su padre iría a verte.  
—Y fue.

Lo dijo con rabia, con dolor.

—Gohan, eso es una majadería. ¿Qué tiene de particular que vivamos juntos? Yo soy feliz aquí contigo y por nada del mundo quiero renunciar a esta intimidad, a nuestras conversaciones, a nuestra compañía. Siempre creí que al llegar aquí iba a ser una muchacha frívola, amante de las fiestas, y no ha sido así. Fíjate que dejé atrás mis rebeldías. Ni siquiera he vuelto a conversar con el pintor. A tu lado he descubierto la paz del hogar. Me agrada pensar que regresas del trabajo, que te espero…  
—Marron, eso no es propio de una joven. Así piensa una mujer casada.  
—Tal vez, pero no me pidas que cambie de modo de pensar y sentir.  
—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, Marr, porque no podemos seguir viviendo juntos, aunque nos duela separarnos. ¡Ah!, antes que se me olvide, mañana iremos a comprar un auto para ti.  
—Eso está bien, porque lo necesito. Pero no puedes irte, Gohan. Me moriré si me dejas, Gohan.  
—No puedo continuar a tu lado a menos que —dijo en tono de burla— nos casemos y legalicemos nuestra convivencia.  
—¿Casarnos? ¡Qué gracioso!

Gohan sintió una gran amargura.

—Marron, me iré mañana mismo.  
—No, Gohan, no me dejes —dijo y empezó a llorar.

Gohan no pudo más y la abrazó.

—Tiene que ser así, querida. Pero no voy a abandonarte, simplemente me iré de esta casa —le dijo para tranquilizarla.  
—Gohan —dijo de pronto—, ¿no dijiste que todo se solucionaría si legalizáramos nuestra convivencia? Pues acepto casarme contigo cuando tú quieras.

Gohan, muy pálido, le dijo:

—No sabes lo que dices.  
—Gohan, ¿amas a otra mujer?  
—No…  
—Pues yo tampoco estoy enamorada. Casémonos y tal vez algún día me ames.  
—"Es tan fácil amarte", pensó Gohan. "Eres toda mi vida, Marron".  
—Gohan, ¿qué piensas?  
—Mañana hablaremos con más calma.  
—Quiero hablar hoy.  
—Está bien, Marr —dijo quitándose los anteojos—. Mira, tú no has pensado en lo que es el matrimonio, en lo que es la sexualidad entre un hombre y una mujer.

Marron se sintió turbada por la mirada de Gohan.

—Es que podemos seguir siendo amigos después de casados.  
—Supón que me enamoro de ti o tú te enamoras de mí. ¿Qué pasará? O lo que es peor, que te enamores de otro hombre.  
—Jamás amaré a otro hombre, Gohan. Te ofrezco fidelidad absoluta.  
—Marr me parece descabellado lo que me propones.  
—Gohan, si me dejas sola me iré de Par y serás responsable de lo que me ocurra.  
—Marron, mira, no soy de hierro. Tú eres joven, bella, y saberte mi esposa puede ser una tentación constante. Un día cualquiera puedo tomarte en mis brazos y querer hacer el amor contigo. ¿Qué pasará en ese momento? Tal vez me odies por eso.  
—No sabía que eras tan apasionado.  
—No me conoces como hombre, Marr.  
—No argumentes más, Gohan. Quiero casarme contigo lo antes posible.  
—Está bien, pero antes voy a pedirte algo: todos, incluyendo a Jessica, deben pensar que es un matrimonio de amor. Que descubrimos que estábamos enamorados ahora que nos sugirieron que nos separáramos. ¿De acuerdo? No deseo que hayan habladurías alrededor nuestro —dijo poniéndose de nuevo los anteojos.  
—Te prometo que así será.

La ceremonia fue muy privada por la reciente muerte de tía Fasha. Solo estaban Jessica y sus padres, pues Curt y su esposa fueron testigos de la boda. Gohan, dejo de utilizar los anteojos en ese día.

—Siempre intuí que te enamorarías de tu tutor, Marr —le dijo Jessica.  
—Pues ya ves, acertaste.

En ese momento, Curt Grant se acercó a Gohan y le dijo:

—Krilin, desde el cielo, debe sonreír con felicidad. Él sabía que estaba enfermo y recuerdo que un día, antes de morir, me dijo: "Dejo la tutela de mi hija a Gohan. Ojalá se enamoren. Creo que un joven así es el marido ideal para mi Marron".

Gohan se emocionó al escucharlo. Después de un rápido brindis, se fueron en el auto de Gohan, y se detuvieron en un hotel de la Capital del Oeste. Entraron a la suite matrimonial. Los dos se sentían un poco cohibidos. Marron pensó que le hubiera gustado que Gohan la besara, ahora que estaban solos. Se asustó. ¿Por qué pensaba esas locuras?

—Ocupa la cama, que yo me recostaré en este sofá —le dijo Gohan—. Lo bueno de habernos casado es que podemos vivir juntos y hacer lo que más nos guste sin que la gente nos critique.  
—Gohan, ¿besaste a Videl muchas veces? Dímelo. ¿Tuviste muchas amantes? ¿Cómo fue tu vida íntima?

Gohan alzó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba a Marron? ¿Por qué preguntaba sobre sus relaciones con otras mujeres?

—Marr —dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros—, ¿quieres que… te bese?

La joven se estremeció.

—Marron, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Es que ahora que estamos casados vamos a dejar de tener nuestra maravillosa comunicación?

Marron cerró los ojos y le dijo:

—Bésame, Gohan. Es lo menos que puedo esperar de mi marido, ¿no crees?

Gohan sonrió. Marron era una joven ingenua y él no iba a espantarla con su pasión. Por eso le dio un beso en la frente. Marron se sintió decepcionada.

—"Es como de hierro, pero voy a ver si puedo conquistarlo", pensó.  
—Voy a tomar algo al bar del hotel. ¿Vienes conmigo? —le dijo tratando de serenarse, pues se sentía inquieto.  
—No, te esperaré aquí.

Cuando Gohan llegó, encontró a Marron con un negligée corto, muy sugestivo. Parpadeó sorprendido. Era la primera vez que la veía así y sintió unos deseos enormes de hacerla suya.

—Buenas noches, Gohan —le dijo acercándose a él.

Marron levantó el rostro y Gohan, sin poder contenerse, la besó en la boca, con suavidad, y después, sus labios bajaron por la garganta femenina.

—Marr, acuéstate ya, por favor.

Marron se acostó, pero no pudo dormir. Sentía dentro de sí una gran agitación. Gohan estaba en el sofá y ella, sin saber por qué, deseaba estar entre sus brazos. Así pasaron una semana.

—"Estoy enamorada de Gohan", pensó Marron un día. "Añoro sus besos y me gustaría mucho ser su mujer. Pero a él no le intereso. Ni siquiera siente deseo por mí".

¿Qué podía hacer? Cada noche, cuando iban a acostarse, ella se acercaba a Gohan y este la besaba, cada vez con más apasionamiento. A ella le gustaban sus besos… Durante el día, salían a pasear por los alrededores y conversaban de mil temas. Siempre iban tomados de la mano y de vez en cuando, Gohan le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y la besaba. Pero una noche, no la besó, y Marron se sintió morir. Se acercó al sofá, donde Gohan estaba acostado, y le dijo poniéndole una mano en su pecho:

—Gohan, ¿te hice algo?  
—Querida, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?  
—Porque… te noto distante. No me besaste hoy. ¿Te has arrepentido de haberte casado conmigo? ¿Quisieras estar con otra mujer en estos momentos?

Gohan se sentó y la rodeó con sus brazos. La besó en la boca, en la garganta y sus manos iban a empezar a desvestirla cuando haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso se detuvo.

—Marron, por favor, vete a acostar. ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no puedo más? ¿Qué tenerte tan cerca y no tenerte a la vez es un suplicio insoportable?  
—Gohan… no te detengas, por favor.  
—¡Marron!  
—Quiero ser tu mujer. Ven a mi cama, empecemos nuestro matrimonio hoy mismo. Yo te amo con toda mi alma —le dijo quitándole los anteojos y poniéndolos en la mesita.

Gohan no pudo más y la abrazó con fuerza. En ese momento dio rienda suelta a una pasión desenfrenada. Él la empezó a besar, preso de un impulso. Gohan nunca creyó posible aquello, que alguien pudiera responder a un beso de aquella forma, primero pausada pero a medida que pasaban los segundos cada vez más demandante y exigente, sin duda tenía en frente, a una mujer muy apasionada que apenas estaba experimentando lo que significa realmente el contacto con un hombre. Marron pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gohan, mientras se apegaba a él, correspondía de forma exigente, demandante, pero algo torpe. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los segundos su experiencia crecía y la ponía en práctica perfectamente. Pronto sintió las manos de Gohan recorrer su espalda con ansiedad. Sus labios se separaron, ella iba a decir algo pero sintió que le faltaba el aire de repente al sentir los labios de Gohan marcando un camino de besos por su mandíbula hacia su lóbulo, un gemido escapo de su labios cuando lo sintió bajar hacia su hombro, mientras sus manos recorrían ávidamente sus curvas aun sobre el molesto camisón que llevaba puesto. De a poco y mientras las caricias y los besos aumentaban, la fue dirigiendo al centro de la cama, donde la deposito con lentitud y suavidad para no asustarla. Al estar en el centro de la cama, Marron abrió sus ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Gohan sobre el suyo, su respiración en su cuello, sus manos recorriéndola. Gohan se separó un momento de ella, para verla a los ojos... La visión que estaba frente a él era por demás, hermosa y excitante, su cabello desordenado sobre la cama, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y sus ojos celestes semi-abiertos, era más de lo que podía soportar. Podría acostumbrarse a tenerla a su lado, si era esa imagen la que vería todas las noches al entrar a la habitación de ambos. Sonrió al pensar que sin duda le atraía demasiado aquella que estaba bajo su peso, respirando aceleradamente por lo intenso del momento que estaban viviendo... Agradeciendo la imagen que tenía en frente, se acercó a ella una vez más para besarla con una pasión totalmente cegadora. El beso se volvió aún más apasionado conforme pasaba el tiempo... Las manos de Gohan, se perdieron entre las curvas de aquel cuervo pequeño que estaba descubriendo, mientras Marron se dedicaba a sentir y tratar de seguirle el ritmo, quería ser consciente de todo lo que él fuera capaz de darle esa noche. Ella pronto movió sus manos a sus hombros, deslizándolas lentamente por su espalda, al sentir esto, Gohan sonrió aun en medio del beso que ambos compartían. Condujo sus manos al final del camisón, el cual a pesar de ser muy bonito, estaba empezando a aborrecer, el quería terminar de descubrir lo que se escondía bajo la tela. Lentamente fue subiendo el camisón, una vez que le retiro… Frente a sus ojos apareció parte del cuerpo, estaba seguro que no podría ser más bello, ella abrió los ojos avergonzada al sentir parte de su cuerpo desprovisto de la tela que la cubría... Rápidamente trato de cubrirse con sus brazos, pero él fue más rápido a pesar de lo admirado que estaba al ver tal hermosura.

—No lo hagas, no es necesario —dijo Gohan mientras le hablaba suavemente.  
—Pero… —dijo ella avergonzada. Aunque no debería tenerla, cierto, él era su marido después de todo.  
—Confía en mí, ¿sí? —dijo él mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza, al sentirlo ella supo que era penoso tener vergüenza con él, después de todo esto era algo natural entre personas.

Con un poco más de confianza, ella retiro sus brazos de su pecho, dejándolo al descubierto, ante la mirada expectante de su esposo. Gohan sonrió al ver la reacción de Marr.

—Te prometo que te gustara. Solo deja que yo te guie, ¿de acuerdo, Marron? —dijo mientras descendía su rostro, directo a sus labios.  
—Sí… Confió en ti —dijo Marr con una vocecilla suave, y demasiado sugerente para su gusto.

Al escucharla, intensifico el beso, mientras sus manos descendían de sus mejillas a su cuello, masajeándolo con lentitud y suavidad, tratando de que ella se acostumbrara al tacto... Pronto separo sus labios de los de ella para dejarlos caer sobre la nívea piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos descendía por sus hombros hasta sus senos, los cuales cabían perfectamente en sus manos, pronto comenzó a masajearlos primero, lenta y suavemente para luego ejercer cierta presión. Sonrió al sentir los pezones erectos contra sus manos, signo de que ella estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como él.

—Gohan...

Un sonido suave y débil había salido de sus labios, ¿acaso era eso un gemido? Él despego sus labios de sus hombros para mirar su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada, con los labios entreabiertos, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas el gemido que estaba naciendo de las sensaciones que su manos provocaban en su cuerpo... Sonreía al pensar que ella estaba actuando así con el hecho de solo tocarla, ¿cómo sería cuando estuviera dentro de ella? Marron era totalmente excitante a sus ojos y sus reacciones solo la hacían querer más, por eso mismo volvió a descender su rostro, solo que esta vez lo hizo sobre uno de sus senos, primero besando la piel para luego comenzar a lamerlos. Un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios de ella, seguido por otros que escaparon de sus labios con rapidez, al sentir como Gohan terminaban de despejarla de las bragas que la cubría para poder continuar con su recorrido. Una de las manos de él, se perdió entre sus piernas, posándose sobre su punto más sensible, acariciándolo e incluso introduciéndose en él.

—¡Ah! —gimió en medio de aquella sensación tan placentera, pero había algo que realmente no encajaba en su cabeza.

Se dio cuenta de ello en cuanto pudo razonar por unos leves segundos antes de que él continuara con sus caricias en su clítoris, llenándola de un placer inimaginable... Gohan volvió a alzar su rostro para verla, al notar el movimiento, ella lo tomo del rostro para luego trazar con sus manos un camino hacia su cuello, pasando por sus mejillas, continuo con su camino hasta toparse con sus ropas, las cuales aflojo enseguida sin pedir ningún permiso ni algo parecido, una vez que retiro la pesada prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, recorrió su pecho con sus manos, continuo con su camino, llegando al borde del pantalón… Iba a bajárselo, pero dos manos fuertes y una de ellas bastante humedecida debía agregar, detuvieron su camino.

—Gohan…  
—No es necesario que sigas. Además... yo estaba guiándote, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Gohan mientras se volvía a posar sobre ella, dejando que sus manos volvieran a viajar por su cuerpo.  
—Sí, pero quisiera que también tu disfrutes.  
—Y créeme que lo hago —dijo él mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.  
—Pero no me parece justo que... —no pudo seguir hablando por que miro como él abría sus piernas y dejaba caer su rostro sobre su punto sensible.

No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido, seguido de una respiración muy agitada, al sentir como su lengua se movía magistralmente por toda la zona, llenándola de una increíble sensación que a decir verdad nunca creyó poder llegar a sentir... Siempre creía que no podría tener más placer pero lograba sorprenderla, dándole sensaciones aún más placenteras. Su respiración solo pudo calmarse cuando sintió como él se retiraba de su entrada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto ella mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Él se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

—Eso fue un espasmo, Marr, pero aún hay más…

—¿Más... que eso? -pregunto Marron con sorpresa, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, había sujetado las sabanas entre sus manos con demasiada fuerza.  
—Así es, pronto lo veras —dijo Gohan mientras se alejaba de ella un momento para terminar quitarse el pantalón y el bóxer.

Pronto volvió a sentirlo sobre ella, solo que esta vez fue consciente del total contacto entre sus pieles. Podía sentir su gran erección.

—Gohan...  
—No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso —dijo él mientras descendía hacia sus labios una vez más.

Marron inmediatamente correspondió al beso, abrazándolo fuertemente, él paso sus manos por la apetecible figura de su esposa. Él beso se volvió mas demandante y exigente, Marron respondía fervientemente a él, mas sin embargo, un gran pinchazo de dolor la recorrió, ambos separaron sus labios al momento en que él se abría paso en su interior, encontrándose con una barrera, la cual rompió teniendo el mayor cuidado posible para que sufriera lo menos posible... Una mueca de dolor llego al rostro de Marron, mientras varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Gohan mientras detenía su movimiento, para darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a tenerlo en su interior.  
—Me duele, pero estaré bien...  
—Te sentirás mejor. Te duele porque es tu primera vez —dijo Gohan, mientras volvía a besarla, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a moverse en su interior, primero lento para no dañarla y luego cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Ella correspondió al beso, entregándose por completo a las sensaciones que la estaban embargando, era extraño, pero el dolor está entremezclándose con un placer jamás experimentado... El ritmo se acrecentó durante varios minutos en los que compartieron besos, tratando de que el dolor en ella desapareciera pronto, cuando esto por fin paso, el escucho más que satisfecho como graves gemidos y algún que otro grito salía de la boca de ella, sin lugar a dudas había llegado a su límite, y él no estaba tampoco muy lejos de su propio limite. Nunca creyó que estar con otra mujer que no fuera su antigua novia, le produjera tanto placer como se lo estaba produciendo el hecho de entrar y salir constantemente del interior de su esposa. Era una sensación indescriptible que ni siquiera con Videl había experimentado. La semana en él que no había estado en esa situación con ella, tomaba el control y hacía que se volviera más salvaje y que sus movimientos pélvicos fueran más fuertes haciéndoles jadear a los dos de la forma más gutural que había.

—Dios, Gohan… Nunca me había sentido así…  
—¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Te duele?  
—Mmm, no… Hazlo más rápido… Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre… —le susurro al oído, haciéndolo sentir una corriente eléctrica.

Él obedeció de inmediato y siguió unos minutos más, entonces la cogió de las caderas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió y se separó de ella.

—Voltéate… —dijo Gohan, con una voz excitante.

Ella hizo lo que le mandó y puso las manos sobre el colchón para soportar su peso. Sintió como acariciaba su cuerpo con una mano para meterla entre sus piernas y hundir 3 dedos dentro de ella. Arrugó la sábana con los puños cuando el primer orgasmo de la noche la sorprendió. Por suerte para ella, Gohan pasó un brazo alrededor de sus caderas para sujetarla mientras temblaba.

—¿Quieres que vaya fuerte o con suavidad?  
—Rápido y con fuerza… —dijo casi en un murmuro, con las mejillas coloradas, por la intensidad del orgasmo que tuvo.

Sin mediar palabra se enfundó hasta el fondo en ella y sin dejar que se ajustara a su tamaño le cogió las caderas y empezó a empotrarse contra ella, cada empujón enviaba el cuerpo de ella hacia delante y la hacía soltar un grito ahogado, él sonrió y empezó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, podía sentirla tensarse a su alrededor y la sujeto con sus dos manos en los senos de ella. Los movimientos que hacían, arriba y abajo, lo excitaba aun más.

—Di mi... Nombre... Marron —ella sacudió la cabeza para decirle que no, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba su paciencia— ¡Dilo! ¡Marron! —le dio una embestida que parecía sacudir al mundo entero, mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su espalda y masajeaba sus senos.  
—¡Ah! ¡Ah! —quería probar su paciencia pero no podía evitar gritar de éxtasis— ¡Ah!... Gohan, ¡Gohan! —sentía como otro orgasmo se apoderaba de ella y esa familiar tensión se liberaba— ¡GOHAN!

Con esto, volvió a empujar dentro de ella con fuerza y la hizo alcanzar otro orgasmo increíble… Y otro… Hasta tres. En el último, ambos lograron alcanzar el orgasmo, ella lanzo un gran alarido de satisfacción y el derramando su semilla en su interior. Algo cansado salió de su interior, la arropo junto a él en medio de la cama, la tapo con las sabanas y la miro una vez que se recostó a su lado. Marron y Gohan hicieron el amor. Acostados, él le decía:

—Te amé desde el primer día que te vi, pero no tenía esperanzas —le dijo, mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio.  
—Yo también, Gohan, por eso no soportaba a Videl. Sentía celos. Ahora sé que lo que tía Fasha quiso decirme y no pudo fue que nos amáramos —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de él.  
—¡Amor mío, me haces tan feliz! —dijo Gohan, al instante que le agarraba el mentón y la besaba.

Aquella noche los dos durmieron como bebés. La forma de descansar era hacerse de almohada el uno al otro.

* * *

¡Fin!  
Este capitulo lo hice con mucha inspiración y mas el lemon.  
Especialmente para ustedes chicas.  
Espero que les haya gustado.

Si quieren saber como sera mi otro fanfic, véalo en mi perfil.  
No se que día pondré los detalles, pero estén atentas.  
Aunque, si quieren díganme sugerencias.

Les agradezco mucho por leerme.  
Lo del epilogo, lo dejo a su imaginación.

Quise poner a Gohan (lemon) un poco, como se podria decir, ¿salvaje?  
Jajaja, como muy apasionado, y a Marron, quise escribirla que no es tan inocente,  
que disfrutaba mucho hacer el amor con Gohan.

Bueno, como siempre digo, nos vemos y nos leemos en el próximo.  
Saludos y besos.


End file.
